


Stormy Weather

by akamine_chan



Category: due South
Genre: Community: ds_snippets, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-04
Updated: 2007-12-04
Packaged: 2017-10-05 09:07:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/40019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/pseuds/akamine_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nights like this woke the ache of not having Fraser in his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stormy Weather

**Author's Note:**

  * For [slidellra (sli)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sli/gifts).



> Written for the LiveJournal Community ds_snippets
> 
> Notes: For Slidellra. Thanks to Simplystars for great beta work and for letting me break her. Into little pieces.
> 
> Prompt: weather

Ray sat on the fire escape outside of his apartment, sweltering in the late August heat. He hated weather like this, the oppressive humidity that layered more tension on an already stressed city. It made Chicago crazy, and Ray was not immune to the effect.

He could feel it in his bones, a lingering unease that hung over the skyline. It had driven him out of the apartment and onto the metal platform, seeking calm and a cooling breeze. Instead, he'd found an almost electrifying taste to the air that did nothing to soothe his twitches.

There was a flash of lightning in the distance. Ray braced his forearm and leaned his head against it, trying to ignore the sweat, listening for the deep rumble of thunder. It rolled through the air, rattling the fire escape and the windows, setting off a raucous car alarm up the street.

Nights like this woke the ache of not having Fraser in his life. Nights when he couldn't sleep without a warm, broad body in his bed; when the scent of Fraser seemed to have permeated every pillow and sheet he owned. Nights when the craving for Fraser was so intense it was like being crushed slowly, breathlessly under the weight of his longing.

Ray wondered how he was doing up in Aklavik. Wondered if he ever thought of Chicago and the people he'd left behind. Wondered if he missed Ray. They didn't talk anymore; their phone calls had been filled with awkward and painful silences that neither of them could fill. After a while, it just hurt too much to even try.

Ray sat on his fire escape, trying to not think of Fraser. He lit another cigarette and watched the lightning flash over the city, waiting for the dawn.

-fin-


End file.
